Cross Epoch: Legend of the East Blue
by ironfist97
Summary: On that day, where the whole world laid witness, the words of Gold Rogers marked the beginning of the great Pirate Era. Now, many set sail to discover the treasure that the former Pirate King had left behind. This is set in a AU(Alternate Universe). Warning: Crossover fanfic.
1. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, ironfist97 here.**

 **Welcome to the One-Shot: Romance Dawn Story!**

 **This one-shot is basically here to serve as a somewhat pilot for the Dragon Ball X One Piece fanfic I have planned. Now, I know a lot of you are skeptical about this fanfic, and are wondering if it may sink. So, I would like to give you all some backstory. In regards to One Piece, I am a fan of the series, but my knowledge on the lore of the series is still developing. However, I do have a good grasp on the characters, so do not fear that your favorite characters will be ruined. I promise that they will remain intact.**

 **As for Dragon Ball, let's talk about that. I want you all to know that I am a HUGE fan of the Dragon Ball series. I know everything about the characters, lore, fights, and everything else. Just ask me any question, and I will answer them to my best extent. However, though I love the Dragon Ball franchise, I will not deny that the series has it's major flaws(most of it coming from DBZ, even though most of my childhood memories come from that section of the series) such as plot holes, unnecessary concepts, ect.**

 **One Piece is also guilty of it's own flaws as well(so please don't kill me for what I'm about to say). The fact that the series has been running for almost twenty years(along with Dragon Ball, which has been running for thirty years), so it can be hard for new fans to jump into the series. However, with this fanfic, I want to pay homage to both series(and many others, but that will be explained in the future). So, even though this series is set in an AU(Alternate World), I will be keeping many certain concepts the same, while changing a few(this mostly revolves to the characters.)**

 **But right now, this is just a One-Shot. I will let it explain what I am trying to say. So, I'll let you all read the chapter and see for yourself.**

 **But first...**

 **One Piece is owned by Funimation, Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha. Toei Animation and Fuji TV. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriyama. All characters, settings, lore, etc. are owned by their respected companies and creators. Please support the official fanfic.**

 **So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!(Should I use something different for this?)_**


	2. Chapter 0: Romance Dawn

**Crossover fanfic(AU): _You've been warned!_**

* * *

 **(Open Seas)**

Our story begins...in the middle of the sea, where a young man is sailing on a small boat, as both his spiky hair and...monkey tail flowed through the air. He soon notices something ahead of him, and pulls out a set of binoculars from his backpack. The young man spots a pirate ship ahead of him, as they were heading towards a nearby island.

"Hmm?" The young man said, as he examined the ship. He then spotted it's flag, and a huge smile appeared on his face." Whoa!" On the flag was the sign of the Jolly Roger." It's the symbol of death! A Jolly Roger!" The young man lowers his binoculars, and smiles in excitement." Yep, that's definitely a pirate ship!"(Name: Son Goku) The young man named Goku set his skiff(adorned with 4 different pirate flags) after it." Alright! Time to set sail!"

* * *

 **Chapter 0: Romance Dawn**

* * *

 **(Seaside Town)**

On the nearby island, where a town resided, the residents are standing on the shore, panicking as they spot the ship heading towards them.

Resident 1:" It's Crescent Moon Galley!"

Resident 2:" WHAT!?"

Resident 3:" There's no mistake. That Jolly Roger..."

Resident 4:" It's Crescent Moon Galley's ship!"

"It's heading towards this village!" One resident said, as he view the ship through his binoculars.

"He's a scoundrel whose name is becoming well known recently." Another resident said.

One of the town residents turned to an elderly man." What do we do mayor!?"

The mayor held his head down in thought for a few seconds, before looking up at the townspeople that surrounded him."...This is a small town. If this is their aim, I believe handing over our valuables is the safest option, but...!"

"But...!" One of the male residents spoke out." Handing over our goods to protect the town!?"

"It's just repeating history." Another resident said." It's unbearable to have to keep giving up our money!"

"But opposing them is too reckless...!" A resident countered.

Amidst all the planning that surrounded the townspeople, a young girl with blond hair walked up too them, carrying a single sword." What are you worrying about? We should fight back!"(Name: Silk)

"Silk!" The Headman yelled, as he spotted her. The young female smiled at him, as she held the sword in her hand with pride.

The townspeople saw this, and their faces of shock...soon turned into looks of annoyance, as they turned away, not facing her." **You shut up**." They all said.

"Don't ignore me!" Silk yelled back in anger." I'm a citizen of this town too!"

"If you get involved, this is going to become a big disaster!" One of the townspeople said, as he motioned this with his hand.

"Please, just stay out of this!" Another said, pleading with her.

"Anyway..." The mayor said, his face turning serious." I'll try talking with them. A few should stay here while everyone else takes refuge in the village."

* * *

A few minutes later, the large pirate ship anchored in the town's harbor. At this point, all the townspeople have hid themselves in their homes, hoping to not encounter any of the pirates that were on the ship. The crews flag waved through the wind, making it's presence known to the town. A shadowy figure walks towards the front of the ship, and looked out at the town.

"Hmm...Seems like a ghost town." The figure said.

"He's here...!" One of the residents said, as he and two others hid in a small house.

"That's Crescent Moon Galley!?"

"Isn't Crescent Moon Galley known for his beard?" Another resident asked, as he and five others were hiding in a small house, peaking through the door and window.

"It must be that spiky hair. I can see it on him."

"I see! It's true...Crescent Moon's hair."

"Huh. I thought he'd look tougher." Silk said, as she watched the ship from the window of her home.

The mayor was hiding behind the wooden pole of a small building that was near the port. He slowly peeks out, despite his heart beating in panic." Why is there only one person coming out...?"

The shadow figure...was Son Goku, who was armed with a small red pole tied to his back(he wore a green gi(with a white shirt underneath it), which was colored blue at the bottom, white wristbands and obi tied around his waist, and dark blue kung fu shoes). He looked around the seemingly deserted town.

"This places really does look deserted." Goku commented.

" **BASTARD!** " This word caught Goku's attention, as he turned to look over at...the three pirates that were tied to the mass of the ship, while the rest of the crew was beaten and unconscious. Amongst these three pirates, was the captain of the ship." **Just who do you think I am! Don't think you'll get away with this!"** (Name: Crescent Moon Galley) **" I just let down my guard! I lost because my guard was down! Wait, what!?"** The captain soon corrected himself. **" I didn't lose! As if I could lose, idiot!** "

Goku stared at Galley in confusion, as he continued.

"I heard a rumor that there was a guy going around taking over pirate ships but...What grudge do you have against us to do such crap!?"

"I had no intention of fighting you guys." Goku said." You guys attacked me first, remember?" He looked over and smiled at the captain." Weird Beard, right?"

Galley:" Who's the one picking a fight!?"

"All the pirates up to now did the same thing."

"But this time you picked the wrong enemy." Crescent Moon Galley said, looking menacingly." You have angered a person no one in the world wants to make an enemy of- The man who will enter the "Best 3" Galley..."

"Captain..." One of Galley's crew mates said...as Goku had already left the ship." He's gone."

Galley notices this." Oh, he is."...Galley headbutts that crew mate in the face with his head." I'LL KILL HIM!"

* * *

Goku was walking through the empty town, since all the townspeople were hiding in the buildings around him." This is a quiet town, huh..." Goku said to himself." I'll set those guys free somewhere far away out at sea. If they got out here and started rampaging about, it'd would look like I brought them here, and the people of this town would have to suffer for it."

The mayor of the town comes walking out from behind a nearby building, standing face to face with Goku.

"Huh!? Oh, hi." Goku waved to the old man." Do you live here? No offense, you have a strange beard."

"I am this town's mayor!" The elderly man said while glaring at the young man that stood in front of him." We'll listen to your demands!"

"...Do you know where I can get some food at? I'm kinda low on supplies."

The mayor quickly points to the shop that was right next to him, as his bravery was soon replaced with fear." Right this way!" The elderly man said with a fake smile , as his face was covered in sweat.

"Oh, thank you." Goku said, as he walked past the mayor and into the shop.

The mayor's face of fear...soon turned into one of horror, as a realization came upon him." Oh no! Silk is in that shop!"

Goku walks into the shop, only to see an elderly woman standing behind a counter. The room was filled with several wooden dining tables, each of which had a set of four small round-seats.

"Welcome." The elderly lady woman said.

"Hello." Goku said, while waving.

He then turned to his left...and saw Silk, who was sitting on a table that was located in front of the counter. She looks over at Goku, and gives him a confident smile. She leaps from where she was, and pulls out her sword. The young girl charges at Goku, and swings her sword, only for Goku to lean backwards, resulting in the young man stumbling back before falling to the ground.

"Prepare yourself. Galley!" Silk yelled, as she armed herself.

"Wah!" Goku saw this, and raised his hands in defense." Wait!"

"H-Huh!?"

"Wait, I'm not a pirate..." Goku said to the young girl, as he slowly stood up." I'm just a traveler..."

Silk stared at him for a few seconds."...Eh?"

* * *

A short while later, the elderly woman was standing behind the counter as the two teens that were in her shop, were now sitting at a nearby table.

Silk:" No wonder I thought you looked weak. You don't have a sword either."

Silk was sitting in the chair of another table, which was close to the one that Goku was sitting at. The young man was eating the food that was placed in front of him, while Silk continued to speak.

"But that ship is Galley's, isn't it?" Silk asked." Where are they-"

"This is good!" Goku yelled through his stuffed mouth, as he held food in both of his hands." Ah, this is gross! This is really good! This too, but this one's gross." After swallowing his food, the young man looked over at Silk." Listen to what I'm saying. I'm searching for my grandfather."

"Your grandfather?"

"Yeah. He was the one who practically raised me."

"So, if your not a pirate, then what exactly are you?"

"I'm a traveler. I'm just wandering the world, enjoying all the sights that I come across. Heck, sometimes people have mistaken me for being a Peace Main."

"Peace Main?"

"Oh, you probably don't There are two different types of pirates: Violent pirates who pillage and loot are called Morgania. Peace Main's fight those guys and go on adventures. I would like to go traveling with my own team, but so far I've only ran into pirates. The Morgania types of pirates." Goku continued to eat, as he explained this to Silk." They always ask me to join their crew, but I refuse. That kinda life just isn't for me." The young man finally finished eating, and breath a sigh of relief. He then looked over at Silk." Hey, do you have a treasure?"

"Treasure?" Silk asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Something you value more than life itself." Goku smiled at her, before looking up at the ceiling." I'm searching for my Grandpa, he's my treasure."

"W-Wait, are you telling me that you're-" Silk said, with a light blush on her face.

Goku noticed what he said, and quickly held his hands up." Whoa! NO, no, no, no! Hehehe...I meant what he left for me is my treasure." After the initial confusion, Goku smiled at the young girl." It's a special item that he always carried with him. I'm traveling to get it back."

"You and your grandfather must have been close."

"Yeah...We were." Goku said, while smiling to himself.

"How did you lose you treasure?"

"Well...It's kind of a long story. All I can say is that...my little sister sent it flying with a baseball bat."

"Wait, what!?" Silk yelled in surprise." But how?"

"Well, she's actually a robot, created by my dad. You see, he's an inventor! He likes to make all sorts of weird stuff! One day, he created my little sister in his lab, which was located in our basement. And the first thing, my sister said when she awoke was 'My chest's all flat.' Of course, my dad wasn't happy about it, but me and Grandpa enjoyed it, hahaha!" Goku chuckled at this, while Silk continued to listen.

"O-Oh, you don't say..." Silk said with a nervous smile." _Robots, inventors? What on earth is he going on about? Is he even sane?_ "

"Hey!" Goku said, snapping Silk out of her thoughts.

"H-Huh!?"

"Tell me some stuff about yourself. Do you live here? Is this your house?"

"Oh, uh, well..." Silk said, as she started to explain.

The elderly woman was watching the two, as they continued to converse. The mayor soon walked into the shop, and towards the counter. He taps it, alerting the elderly woman.

"Ssh!" The mayor said." We're working on a plan to save you and Silk from the pirate. Please remain calm."

"I am calm, boy." The elderly woman said, before turning to look back at the two teens." Besides, I think those two are hitting it off."

The mayor stared at the woman for a few seconds...before his face turned into one of pure horror as an image appeared in his head, an image that showed Silk, dressed in the attire of a female pirate, as she had one arm draped over the neck of the young man, while the two laughed in manic fashion. The mayor dismissed the thought from his head, and slammed his hand on the counter." OUT OF THE QUESTION! I WON'T LET THAT PIRATE POISON SILK'S MIND AND TURN HER INTO A CRIMINAL!"

"Huh?" Goku looked back at the counter...and saw the elderly woman standing behind it, while the mayor was gone.

"What is it?" Silk asked, as she turned to see what Goku was staring at.

"Hmm...I could have sworn that I heard someone yelling just now." Goku continued to look around, before turning back to face his empty plates." Must have been my imagination.

Silk stared at the young for a few seconds, before letting out a sigh, as she slowly stood up." I'm actually...A pirate's child."

"Huh?" Goku looked up at the blond-haired girl.

"A pirate's abandoned child..." Silk said, as a sad smile appeared on her face.

* * *

 **(Town: Port)**

"GA HA HA HA HA!" Galley laughed, as he and two of his subordinates began to walk into the town." As if that small amount of rope was too much too cut! Even though they were my subordinates, they got surprised and beaten by a single brat! Their all Galley's crew!"

"Aye, captain!" Galley's two subordinates yelled.

Galley's anger soon caused a wicked smile to appear on his face." I heard a rumor that he has a weakness. Hehe, before we dropped our guard, the crew was burdensome. That's why we were defeated." Galley pulled out his sword, and turned to his two crew mates." Our sabers have even scared the knights, mages, and hunters of many countries! Is there anyone who can rival us!?"

"No one!"

Galley pulled out a pair of two pistols." These pistols are:"

"Just to be safe!"

The captain smiled, as he and his men continued their walk through the town." Alright, let's go!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Back at the shop, Silk was explaining her origin to Goku, who was now holding a tea cup that the elderly woman had brought, along with another one and a pot. She left the two, as Goku continued to listen to Silk's story.

"In the past, some pirates raided this village and left me behind as a baby. I'm the child of the pirates that ravaged this village." Hearing this, the elderly woman remembered that said day. On that day, a pirate crew had just attacked the town, and were now sailing away from the ruined area, as the townspeople looked on in fear. A female resident soon walked up to them, carrying a crying baby in her arms." The may have held a grudge...You'd think they wouldn't feel any need to pity such a child, but..." The mayor raised the baby in the air, and smiled at her as the sun shined through the clouds that hung over the ruined town." The people of this village held no such feelings."

Back in the present, Silk was smiling to herself, as Goku finished drinking his tea. The young girl looked over at the mysterious boy.

"And they raised me." Silk said.

"Hoh, sounds like you had quite the past." Goku said, as he turned and smiled at her." The people here must really like you."

Silk stared at him for a few seconds...before slamming her right hand on Goku's table, surprising the young man." Understand!? I don't want to see the people of this town with sad faces!"

"Ah! Okay, okay! I get it, no sad faces!" Goku yelled, holding his hands up in order to shield himself.

"Good, because they are treasured people to me!" Silk continued to yell, as she leaned towards Goku's face, scaring him a bit." Even if I'm alone, I'll fight!"

"Right, right! Like I said, I get it!"

"Now..." Silk glared at him." Tell me about the pirates that were on that ship?!"

Goku...was now standing in front of the counter." Thanks for the food. It was really good." Goku went and paid the elderly woman whatever change he had on him. After paying for his food, Goku quickly walked out of the shop.

"Hey, listen to me!" Silk yelled out in anger, as Goku left.

The elderly woman looked over at Silk, and shook her head." Terrible date! You didn't even ask him about his name!"

"Ugh..."

* * *

Outside the shop, Goku came walking out of the small building while Silk followed him.

"Galley?" Goku asked, as he walked into the middle of the small street." Isn't that what you called me earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, who is that? It's a weird name, but it does sound familiar."

Silk walked up to Goku." Was he really not there? Isn't he the captain of that ship you came in on!?"

"Well-"

?:" YOU!"

Both Goku and Silk turned to see...Galley and his two subordinates stomping towards them. The captain's face was twisted with pure anger." **I**... **I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, YOU INSECT GATHERING BASTARD! THE MAN WHO CAN MAKE EVEN A CRYING CHILD SHUT UP, GALLEY, IS ME!** "

The two teens continued to stare at him, as Galley continued to shout. Silk stared at the captain for a bit, before taking two steps back." Eh...Galley?!"

Galley:" You piss me off!"

"Wait, that guy is Crescent Moon Galley!?" Goku said, as he pointed towards the angry pirate captain." Wow, no wonder everyone thinks I'm apart of his crew. I arrived here on his ship(now, I really regret not sending the ship away)."

Hearing this, caused Silk's eyes to go wide in surprise as she looked back at Galley." Crescent Moon Galley?!"

"That's correct, little girl!" Galley said, with a tint of pride in his voice." Are you scared!? Ah, hold on. After I kill this guy, I'll help myself to all the treasure in this town!"

As Galley continued to brag, Silk looked over at at Goku with an angry glare." What were you saying earlier!? He's right there!"

"Sorry, I didn't think they were the same person. I just thought that he was some random pirate that was trying to attack another town."

"I can see that!" Silk turned to look back at Galley, who was still going on about his pirate status." Just what did you do to them!? They're so angry!"

"They came attacking me first! I was just defending myself!" Goku said, as he tried to explain.

"HEY!" Galley yelled, getting their attention." Don't ignore me!" Galley looked back at his two subordinates."GO!" The two obeyed this order, and pulled out a sword, as they charged at Goku and Silk." Slice him apart!"

"You cowards!" Silk yelled." Attacking an opponent who hasn't even pulled out their weapon yet!"

Goku held out his right arm, as he turned to smile at the young girl." It's fine, I can handle these guys." The young man turned to face the two oncoming pirates." Stand back for a sec." Goku reaches for the red-long stick that was tied to his back, and pulled it out. The two pirates slashed at Goku, only for him to jump over them and land on the other side." You guys started this!" Goku turned to swing the red-stick at the two pirates, as he yelled..." _Nyoi-Bo!_ (Power Pole)" As these words were said, the stick started to glow red...as it started to grow longer, hitting the two pirates that were a little ways off from him. Silk looked on in shock, as the unconscious bodies of the two pirates fell to the ground, all while a smile appeared on Goku's face(and the pole returned to it's normal size." Stay down this time, alright?"

"Wha...What just...!" Silk said, as she tried to find the words to describe what she had just saw." His weapon stretched..."

"Surprised? This is the other treasure that my grandpa left for me. With this, I-"

"ARGH!" Galley yelled out, as he threw both arms in the air." You really piss me off! AHHH! Where are you aiming! Where!? At you of course, idiot!"

"You know, you say somethings that really don't make any-"

Before Goku could finish, Galley pulled out his own pistol, and aimed it at his target." Just die already!" He pulls the trigger... **BANG!** The pistol goes off...

Silk let's out a scream of horror, while the two subordinates stood up and looked on in shock, as Galley laughed away at what had just occurred...but that laughter of joy soon faded away, as Galley, his crew mates, and Silk looked to see that...Goku was still standing. The young man smiled at Galley, as something emerged from his back...this 'something', was a tail, a monkey's tail( **Hello, this is the narrator. I would like to inform you all as to the reason why Silk did not see Goku's tail. It turns out that Goku hid his tail underneath his clothing. How did he do this? I don't know, I just narrate this crap! But anyway, you may continue)**. Galley, in shock, noticed the bullet from his pistol was caught by the tail, before Goku let out a "HMM!" causing the tail to send the bullet flying away, as it passed Galley's face, who was now sweating in fear of what he had just witnessed.

"Hehe, that surprised me." Goku said, as his tail slowly lowered to the ground.

"H-He has a t-t-t-t-tail...!?" Galley said, despite the fear that come over his voice.

Silk watched the whole scene play out, despite the fact that she too was shocked and confused by what she had just seen.

A moment of silence passed... before Galley and his men let out screams of pure horror, as they quickly turn and run away from the 'monstrous' boy. Goku looked back at Silk, as his tail was twirling around behind him." Sorry I never told you about this. I have a tail! I don't know where it came from, but both Grandpa and Dad told me that I was born with it. Cool, right?" Goku then turned to face the direction that Galley and his men ran in." Anyway, I better catch those guys. If they start destroying this town, the people here would have nowhere to live."

"A-A monkey boy..." Silk said, as she was still trying to piece together what she saw.

Goku then puts his Nyoi-Bo away, and then runs after Crescent Moon Galley." I'll catch them! Don't worry, I won't let them hurt your treasure!"

"Hard to believe..."

* * *

Galley and his men hide behind a small building, as the captain spots Goku running towards where they were. Noticing this, causes the three to cower in terror, as the monkey boy started to close in on them.

"Geh!" Galley yelled." He's coming after us...!"

Goku then stopped running, as a faint sound began to echo through the area, as the two turn to their left(Goku to the right)...and see the people of the town run towards the young man." Hey, it's that weird mayor guy." Galley noticed this, and looked on in surprise and confusion...as the townspeople started to attack Goku, causing them to be enveloped in a cloud of chaos, as the residents ganged up on the young monkey boy.

* * *

"We caught him!" The mayor cheered in joy." Crescent Moon Galley! We did it!" He continued to yell, as the townspeople surrounded the now tied up Goku, while they cheered along with the mayor.

"We did it!" The townspeople cheered." We protected the town!"

"...Eh?" Goku said, as he looked around in confusion."...You guys caught Galley?"

"It seems he underestimated us since this is a small village!" One of the residents said.

"Aren't you all making a mistake?" Goku asked, as he slowly sat down.

"Don't run your mouth off! Understand the position your in!"

"I suppose there was some inner dispute amongst your crew." The mayor said with a somewhat cocky smile." Nonetheless, we have won this day Crescent Moon Galley!"

"Mayor!" Silk yelled, as she ran towards the mayor and the townspeople, all while carrying her sword." You're wrong! He's not Galley!"

"Silk!" The mayor ran towards her, as Silk reached the area the entire town was gathered in." Don't worry, we've caught Crescent Moon Galley! And it's a good thing too, or he would have manipulated you into becoming a pirate."

"Wait, what!?"

?:" Hold it!"

The townspeople turned to see...Crescent Moon Galley and his crew walk towards them, all of which have armed themselves with a weapon.

"Ah! No, I was too late!" Silk yelled, as Goku viewed this with a weak smile.

Galley walked up to the townspeople, as he rubbed his thick mustache." I'm Galley. My mustache is a Crescent Moon, right?"

"Huh?" The mayor viewed the pirate captain with confusion, as he slowly stepped back.

* * *

The afternoon sun shined over the town...as Silk is pushed to the ground, while Galley and his crew laughed, the pirate captain using his left foot to kick her. The people of the town were forced to watch, as Galley's crew kept an eye on them.

"Still plan on fighting, huh?" Galley asked, as he smiled smugly at the young girl who was struggling to get up.

Hearing this caused anger to course through Silk's mind, as she quickly jumps up to slash Galley with her sword..." Stop already, Silk!" Only to be stopped by the mayor's plea, as her hand tightly gripped the swords handle.

"But!" Silk said, as she glared at Galley."...If we hand over our valuables now, this village will start to become easy prey for pirates again!" Goku silently stared at the scene that was occurring in front of him.

The mayor gives her a grave look, as the townspeople step back in fear." These aren't opponents we can match. We can't...sacrifice our lives..." Hearing this caused Silk's hand to tremble, as she put his word into though. Her anger was soon replaced with sadness and regret, as she lowered her sword.

Goku noticed this, and remembered what Silk said to him earlier..."Because they're treasured people to me, even if I'm alone, I'll fight!" Goku lets out a low sigh, before turning to face the other direction.

"No matter how you look at it, that's a weird beard."

"Huh!?" Galley heard this, and turned to face the monkey boy." What did you say!?"

"I said..." Goku turned to glare at the pirate captain." Knock it off! Can you stop annoying us with your weird beard!"

"Shut your mouth!" Galley ran up to Goku and kicked him in the face, sending the monkey boy to the ground.

Goku remained on the floor for a few seconds, before hopping up to face Galley. He stares at him before making a side glance." Hehe, that surprised me. I guess you can fight for yourself."

"Damn monkey bastard!" Galley yelled in anger." Get up! Your coming with us!"

* * *

Near the town's port, Galley and his men led Goku towards their ship, all while one of his subordinates was carrying a large bag that contained all the valuables that the townspeople possessed.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Galley laughed, as his subordinate placed the bag on the ground." This is a good haul! For such a small town anyway." He then looked back at the tied up Goku." What's left is...throwing this guy into the sea!"

"...I can swim, you know." Goku commented in a calm manner.

"Not while your tied up, idiot!"

As Galley was shouting at Goku, Silk and the mayor of the town were hiding behind a small crate, located next to a small building. The two peeked their heads, and watched the small rant play out.

"We've done something bad to that boy...!" The mayor said, as he whispered to Silk." We were sure he was Galley...But just who is he...He was definitely the first person to come off that ship."

"I don't know either but...he's not a bad person...!" Silk said, as continued to watch Galley yell at Goku.

Galley decided to walk behind Goku, and pull off his Nyoi-Bo." You little...You really made a mockery of me, the great pirate Galley."

Seeing this caused Goku's face to turn into one of shock and anger." Ah! Give that back...!"

"Not so tough without your weapon, huh!?" Galley mockingly said, as a prideful smile appeared on his face. He looked down at Goku's lively tail on the ground...and stepped on it!" Shut up!"

By striking his tail, Goku's face went from one of anger...to a face of exhaustion, as he started to waver back and forward. Galley noticed this, and looked on in confusion, before turning his attention to Goku's tail. Soon, a smile appeared on his face.

"Hmm? Ah, of course." Galley said, as he smiled smugly at Goku." Your tail. That's your weakness." The pirate captain let out a small chuckle, before dropping the Nyoi-Bo." Oh, I dropped it." Before Goku could react, Galley stepped on his tail again, putting him in an exhausted state." If it's in such a place, I might accidentally..."

"You break...and I'll...kill you." Goku said with a weak growl.

Galley gave Goku an innocent, yet creepy look." Break it? Ha ha ha."

Silk noticed Galley's attack on Goku's tail. She was at first confused by this, but soon remembered what Goku said earlier." _Sorry I never told you about this. But, I have a tail! I don't know where it came from, but both Grandpa and Dad told me that I was born with it. Cool, right?_ " Remembering this, caused the young girl to hold her head down in thought." I can't believe I forgot that..."

A subordinate brought a large hammer over to Galley, as the sense of joy continued to flow through him." Ah...This feels good."

"Hey! Don't destroy it!" Goku yelled, despite being tied up. A sudden urge overcame Goku...as he jumped at Galley...and bit his left leg, causing the pirate to cry out in pain." I said don't destroy it!"

" **GYAAAA!** " Galley screamed out, as one of his men pulled Goku off him. This action sent Galley into a fit of rage, as he lifted the hammer into the air." Damn it! I really hate you!" He swings the hammer downwards towards the red pole, and strikes it three times as Goku yells out in panic." ORA ORA ORA!" Despite the first two strikes, the pole remained undamaged...and the third strike...sent the hammer's top flying off into the air, where it comes crashing down on Galley's ship, much to the horror of the pirate captain and his crew.

"M-My ship..." Galley said in a whimpered voice.

"What the!?" Silk said in shock.

"Ha! Take that, weird beard!" Goku said with a victorious smile." My Nyoi-Bo can't be destroyed!"

Galley turned and glared at the young monkey boy. Anger had come over the pirate captain, as he grabbed the red pole and threw it out to the open sea. Goku noticed this and tried to run after it, but one of Galley's subordinates grabbed him by his ropes." Throw him in the ocean! He's a pest! A freak!"

"NO!" Goku yelled out, before turning to glare at Galley." Fine! Galley, right!? I remembered! I'll kill you in the future! My Nyoi-Bo! That was one of the treasures that my grandpa gave me, and you threw it into the sea with your dirty hands!" The second crew mate, who was big and overweight held Goku up by his ropes...and sent him flying into the air." I'LL KILL YOU!"

"An annoying bastard even til death." Galley said with a sinister smile, all while Silk and the mayor looked on in surprise and shock.

While flying in the air, Goku was yelling in anger as he approached the sea." Damn...! I won't forgive that guy! Trying to destroy my treasure! My grandpa's treasure!" Goku remembered back to when he was a child, as his grandfather handed him the Nyoi-Bo and another item that was wrapped up in a cloth." _If there ever comes a day where I pass on, these treasures shall be my remaining legacy. Hold on to these, Goku...and you can return them to me in the afterlife._ " Remembering this caused a few tears to fall from Goku's face." Even though I promised him that...! I still couldn't keep to my word!" The young monkey boy soon fell into the water of the open sea, which was confirmed by a single **SPLASH!**

Seeing this caused Silk to step out from behind the crate, before she dashed towards the port.

"Hey, Silk, what are you doing!?" The mayor yelled out, as he tried to reach out to her.

Silk jumped into the ocean, as Galley's ship began to sail away. On the ship, the pirate captain was enjoying his 'huge victory' over the annoying monkey boy he had just 'defeated'." Yeah! Let's set sail!" Galley yelled out, as he held out both his hand a performed a v for victory sign with them.

A few minutes later, the mayor was keeping watch from the port, in hopes of spotting Silk. Galley's ship had sailed far away from the town, and was now out in the open sea. The mayor soon spotted Silk emerging from the water, carrying an unconscious Goku under her right arm. Seeing this shocked the mayor, who was already confused by the fact that Silk was risking her life to save a 'pirate(although Goku is a traveler)'.

"That Silk, she's really risking it!" The mayor said, as he watched Silk swim towards the port." If they notice her, she'll get killed!"

"Hang on, it's just a bit farther!" Silk yelled to the unconscious Goku, as she continued to swim back to the town.

Once back on the town's port, Goku had regained consciousness, as Silk helped him out of the water."...Thanks, I owe you my life!" Goku said, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" Silk asked, as she kneels down to check on him.

"Where is he?"

"H-Huh?"

Goku looked up at Silk with a face of pure anger, as he turned to see Galley's ship out at sea." Him! I won't let him escape!" Goku quickly got up and walked away, as Silk ran after him.

"It's no use now!" SIlk yelled." You can't reach them. I Understand how precious something you treasure is, but..."

"It's more than just that!" Goku yelled back, as he stormed off." Because of me, your town had to suffer! I caused harm to your treasure, and I won't let that Galley bastard get away with it! It might not make any sense, but it's all the same!"

These words left Silk in confusion, yet an unknown emotion came over her as she watched Goku stomp off into the town." But..."

* * *

A few minutes later, Goku was now on the roof of one of the town's small buildings, which was located behind it's seaside clock tower. The residents of the town gathered near the port, as Goku spotted Galley's ship in the far distance.

"Okay, this seems about right..." Goku said to himself, as he kept his eyes on the ship. He then entered a crouched state, as he took a deep breath." _Monkey..._ " He looks up at the clock tower with a confident smile." _...Jump!_ " After yelling this...Goku leaped high into the air, and landed on top of the clock tower! He enters this stance again, and leaps even higher into the sky, almost to the point that made it look like he was flying.

"H-He's flying!" Silk shouted, as she and the townspeople watched Goku 'fly' in the air.

"Galley! You're gonna pay!" Goku shouted as he was falling towards Galley's ship, right around the time the crew was starting to celebrate their small victory. The young monkey boy comes crashing into the ship, destroying their mast in the process. Galley and his crew try to find their footing, as Goku crashes into the inside of the ship.

"Uh! What!?" Galley yelled out, as he fell to the floor while the ship was furiously rocking. After the ship becomes stable, Goku emerges from the large hole and lands on the main deck.

"Captain...!" One of his subordinates yelled.

Galley quickly got to his feet and turned to see what his crew was staring at." What is it!?" He soon sees that his attacker...was none other than Goku, causing his body to stiff in shock and fear." GEH!"

"My name isn't Geh." Goku said with a confident smile." My name is Son Goku."

"Bastard!" Galley yelled out." Why are you alive!? And...How did you get on this ship?!"

Goku looked over to his right...and saw that one of Galley's men had found his Nyoi-Bo." Hey, that's convenient. You guys found my Nyoi-Bo." The young monkey boy walked over to the same crew mate...and punched him in the face, as he took back his Nyoi-Bo." Thanks."

"Ah! He took him out with one punch!"

Goku looked back at Galley, who started to step back a bit." Now, I'll be taking back that village's treasure."

"What!? That shouldn't concern you!"

"By the way..." Goku held out his right arm(which contained the Nyoi-Bo) over the ship floor." Is your treasure this ship?"

Rage once again came over Galley, as he stepped towards the young man." Wha...What are you trying to say, bastard...! You don't scare me anymore...! Hitting you doesn't work, shooting you doesn't work, but..." Galley pointed a finger at Goku."...If we hit you with a cannon ball, it's over! And more importantly, your damn tail! We can yank it off and sell it for a good price! Everyone! Send that monster to hell!" However...his entire crew turned to the side and began to whistle in fear, leaving the captain in a embarrassing position.

"I'll also...smash and sink your treasure." Goku said with a calm smile.

"Do-Do-Don't say such ridiculous crap!" Galley screamed out." If you can do such a thing...!"

"Hehehe, I'll do it."

Hearing caused Galley's crew to panic and jump off the ship, as they all try to swim away from what was about to happen." This is bad!" One of the crew mates yelled." Escape! If it's him, he'll really do it!"

"Hey!" Galley called out to his men, as they escaped." Wait you bastards!"

Goku raised his Nyoi-Bo into the air." _Nyoi-Bo...Kakucho-suru!_ (Power Pole Extend!)" The red pole extended high into the air, as it soon was above the ship.

"Stop him!" Galley cried out, despite the fact his crew abandoned him." Stop him! Hurry!

"Smash it..." Goku said, as he jumped into the air, and swung his red pole downward...somehow CUTTING THE SHIP IN HALF!"... **TO PIECES!** " Goku landed on the left half of the ship, as Galley hung on to the wooden floor of the second half.

"Damn it!" Galley yelled, as he glared at Goku." Don't you forget this! Someday I'll set out to find you, and I'll definitely kill you! Monkey boy! Son Goku! Remember this!"

"Ugh, from the start to the end, you're the one who came and started a fight." Goku held out his right arm." Why couldn't you just stay a memory, and leave!" He leaped towards the pirate captain." Why do I have to remember you!? Why do the people of that town have to remember you?" The young man punched Galley square in the face, sending the pirate captain flying through his ship and out pass the other side." It's a real pain." Galley was now unconscious, as he flew through the air.

* * *

A while later, Goku was standing on a boat, as he watched Galley's pirate ship sink into the ocean." Oh, it's sinking. About time. It was a good thing Meruhen Gou(the name of his boat) was on that ship." We almost sunk together." He looked over at the back of his ship, where all the treasure from the town was located." Now, what do I do with you?"

* * *

 **(Town)**

Near the town's port, the townspeople had gathered around all the treasure that was stolen from them. They were all looking on at the treasure in awe, as the mayor and several other residents walked up to it.

"Hey, this is more than what was taken from our town." One of the residents said.

"Yeah...That kid said it wouldn't fit on the Meruhen something..." Another said, as the mayor walked up beside him.

The mayor stared at the treasure for a few seconds before placing a hand on his forehead, as he looked on in confusion." Then! Just who was he, that guy...Even though he came in on a pirate ship. he fought with the pirates and gave us treasure..."

While the townspeople were slowly celebrating the return of their treasures and valuables, Silk was sitting near the port, looking out at the sea with a face of pride, as she holds her sword in front of her.

Resident:" Well, it's all good in the end, mayor. In any case, we owe that kid our thanks."

"Traveler, huh..." Silk said with a bright smile on her face." So, not everyone in the world is a evil pirate."

* * *

 **(Open Sea)**

Out in the middle of the open sea, the flag of the Crescent Moon Pirates was hung over the other four that were tied to Goku's sail. The young monkey boy smiled at this, as the sun shined over him.

"Since the sails increased, it picks up the wind a lot better..." Goku said with a confident smile on his face." But you know, I have way too many pirate flags. Maybe I should go searching for a different flag. Hmm...maybe a hunter flag! Oh, or the flag of a mages guild! There's so much to chose from!" Goku turned and looked out at the open sea, as he felt the gentle breeze of the wind." Ahhh...This feels good...It'd be nice and really awesome if the next thing I encounter is a ninja...or better, a dragon..."

The sun shined down on the open sea of the world, as Goku sailed his ship out onto the great unknown...

* * *

 **(Jungle: _Unknown time later..._ )**

In the middle of a wild jungle, where the area was filled with small insects that were eaten by larger ones, huge fruits that hung from the trees, and a volcano which was located in the distance(north), a young man wearing pieces of armor that were attached to his tore gi was searching through a small bush that was placed between two trees. The young man soon smiled, as he pulled out...a small orange-crystal orb that contained four stars on it from the bush.

"Finally...I found you, Grandpa..." The young man said, before a loud whistle echoed through the area, alerting him. He turned to see a group of people running/walking towards him, causing the young man to smile. They were his crew, not a pirate crew, but a crew of travelers.

"Hey, we found more treasures in a cave up north!" One of the travelers yelled.

"That's good to hear." The young man shouted." You guys can keep it! I have my treasure right here."

"What!?" Another traveler who looked strangely similar to Galley ran up to him." But we've been on this island for about a week now! After finding a crap-load of treasure, you decide not to have any of it!?"

"We're travelers, not pirates."

"Yeah!" Said another traveler, who also looked similar to Silk, as she joined the two." We're here to see the sights, and enjoy whatever the island has for us! Don't be greedy!"

"Urgh..." Galley(could be) groaned in annoyance, before turning to face the young man." Well, what now Boss?"

The young man smiled and opened his mouth...only to be interupted by the eruption of the volcano that lied to the north of the jungle. A fierce "ROAR!" is heard, as it echoes through the entire island. The entire crew looked up...to see a image emerge from the volcano's erupted sight, as it's large claws step out of the fog and crushes the ground.

"What the...Is that a-"

"Yep." The young man said, still smiling a bit as a member of his crew(wearing a straw hat) walked up beside him.

"So, are we gonna fight it?" The crew mate asked.

The young man's smile grew wider, as he started to walk towards the erupting volcano." Of course. I mean, it's not everyday you get a chance to become a Dragon Slayer."

The crew mate with the straw hat smiled, as he turned to the other members." You heard him! Come on, let's head out! We got a dragon to slay!"

The crew let out a loud cheer as they chased after their Boss, each raising a weapon into the air..."Son Goku", though he is not someone of high status, his fame becomes known throughout the world that he lives in. However, this is a story for another time.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **And that's a One-Shot! Man, did I have a good time with this OS. This is a fanfic that I have wanted to do for a long time, the only problem was finding the courage to release the chapter. And now, I finally found my voice and gave you all something I've been wanting to do for a while now. So, I know people are going to hate this, but I have already pointed out that this is set in a AU(Alternate Universe). By saying this, the notion that the characters you all know and love will be in this story, some of them may not retain the personalities that you remember(they'll still have their personalities, but with some changes. So, be prepared for it, but that's for you guys to decide.**

 **Now, I know a lot of you are questioning how Goku is acting in this One-Shot and I have an answer for that. You see, the Goku we see here is a combination of all the different versions that have existed over the year, allow me to explain. The original version of Goku is a good person overall, but he has an extreme love for fighting, and is always training for the next battle.**

 **The Funimation version of Goku is the personality that I'm more familiar with. This version is more heroic, going as far as to give his opponents a chance to leave and/or live, always showing mercy to them. Then there is the DBZ Abridged(Team Four Star) version of Goku, where he shown to be a lot stupider than his original persona, and I won't deny how popular this version of Goku is(hell, this personality is probably my favorite out of them all). And last...ugh, there is the version of Goku from "that, which shall not be named"...Yeah, I'm not saying it's name, f**king atrocious movie.**

 **Anyway, I did bring in some aspects of that Goku into this, such as him being a teenager, while having a little more sense and mind(and anger issues). I'm still experimenting with this different version of Goku, so the final version you all get in the first chapter, will be the correct version.**

 **Also, I know some of you are going to be questioning why Goku is in a certain "straw hat captain's" spot. Well, I just decided to do this since he was going to get some focus in this story. Don't worry, our favorite rubber captain is going to be an important and central character to this new series. Lastly, the easter eggs in this chapter. Through some of the words, you all can get the references that are in this chapter. If you get it, than excellent! This fanfic is for you! For those who don't, welcome to a great experience.**

 **I really hope you all enjoy this. I know this isn't what you all think it may be, and some may believe that this will go against the original. I'm here to tell you, as a huge fan of Dragon Ball, a normal fan of One Piece, and someone who has been reading manga's for a long time(especially the ones from Shonen Jump), this series will have it's altercations, but everything will still be faithful to the original material. This is something I promise to you all.**

 **Lastly, I need to discuss when this fanfic will begin. The answer is...in the Fall season(or near the end of Summer). Right now for the Summer season, I am devoted to completing HIRO: The Beacon Chronicles. After that, I will begin the first installment in the next HIRO saga. And while I am doing that, I will release the first chapter to the Dragon Ball X One Piece fanfic will be released. For what the name will be, I'll let you all decide.**

 **Well, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Be ready to set sail._**


	3. Author's Update

**Hey everyone ironfist97 here. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back with vengeance! The last few weeks have been complete hell, mostly due to school work...damn, I've had nothing but projects for the last three weeks! I just had to take care of it all. But anyway, I'm finally back...and I'm ready to strike down the hiatus! So, lets get down to business and see what's happening in the near future!**

 **First off in regards to HIRO Volume 3. New chapters are going to be coming out like wildfire! Right now we are currently in the first part of the Timeless Age Arc: The Siege on Disney Castle. After that, we will enter the second and shorter part titled: Beginning Age of Fairy Tales. Once these set of chapters are done we'll be entering an awaited TRUE battle with Garland and his Four Fiends, ending Phase I of Vol.3. And then we'll be in Phase II of the Volume.**

 **Next, in regards to Cross Epoch. For the longest time, I was conflicted with what I wanted to do with it, but now I've made up my mind. The first chapter will be released soon(probably in a few days or so). It will be titled: Chapter 1: Prologue-Romance Dawn? I know this may concern some of you, hell it concerned me. However, I have a confession for you all.**

 **When you really take the time to look at how the story of Cross Epoch is(or how it will be structured) it becomes quite obvious that...Cross Epoch doesn't really have a main MAIN protagonist. Sure, you'll have characters like Goku, Luffy, the Dragon Team(Z Fighters/Warriors), and the Straw Hats pushing the story forward, but there may come a saga like Alabasta in where someone like Jotaro Kujo becomes the main protagonist. Another example can come in at Water 7, where we would follow the Straw Hats up to a certain point and then move onto the town of Morioh and follow the life of Sena Kobayakawa. You never know which direction the story will go in.**

 **Lastly, I want to discuss another fanfic that I plan to do in the future. This fanfic is actually based off of a Rp that I used to do with some of my pals. Think of it as a cross between HIRO and Cross Epoch(mostly because all the characters will be in it). This series will be called: MUGEN:King of the World. Since I lost a bet with my friend and I have to be the one to turn the Rp into a fanfic. This one is still a ways off so more details will be made in the future.**

 **I look forward to the next weeks that are to come. I will not disappoint any of you. Thank you all for putting up with my fanfics and the long waits that come with. So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward._**


	4. Prologue: Romance Dawn

**_Crossover Fanfic_ : You've been warned**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non profit fan based fanfic. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki, David Productions, Tokyo Mix, Warner Brothers Home Entertainment and Viz Media.** **One Piece is owned by FUNimation, Eiichiro Oda, Shueisha, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV.**

 **Please support the official release. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **This is not your earth. This is not your reality. This is a world created by your hidden desires...Welcome to your "Paradise".**_

* * *

 **Age: X868- _Unknown Period of Time..._**

Lightning raged in the sky, while sounds of thunder echoed over the land filled with solid earth. Drops of rain fell from the hanging clouds and collided with force into the ground. Underneath the harsh raging storm was a single road that stood near a steep cliff...a carriage had collapsed from the road and fell into the valley below. Passing by the scene was an elderly man and a young woman, both of which held the thoughts of curiosity. The elderly man let out a malicious laugh as the two began to walk towards the sight of the ruined carriage.

"Hehehehe...Look! An accident!" The man yelled in a mischievous cheer before sliding down the steep into the valley.

"Hey!" The woman screamed out as he continued to slide towards the scene." I'm not getting involved!"

"Idiot, it is a rich man's carriage!" The elderly man reached the ruined carriage, only for his eyes to go wide in shock." Whoa!" What the elderly man layed witness to...was the corpse of the dead carriage-man." This guy is dead!" He looked over to his right and saw an unconcious man on the ground." This guy too!"

The woman slid down towards the scene, and ran right towards the carriage itself. Upon reaching it, she looks inside and sees another corpse as the sounds of a crying baby could be heard." Hey! The lady in the carriage is dead, but her child is still alive."

"Child!? Forget the child!" The elderly man picked up the hand of the supposedly dead man and pulled of the ring from his finger.

The woman sees this and quickly runs towards her associate." What...What are you doing?!"

"Stupid! Can't you tell?" The elderly man said with a wicked smile." A rich man's woe is a poor man's blessing! Hahahaha!"

The woman stares at him for a bit before nodding her head in agreement while her associate picked up a suitcase that was next to the dead body." Yeah...right! You're smart!"

"I'm in luck! I'm gonna make a killing!" The elderly man stands up and opens the suitcase...only to see a strange item within it." What's this?" The strange item...was a oddly structured mask."...Disgusting mask...I don't want it." He throws the suitcase to the ground and leans towards the dead body." Hey! Help me to open his mouth. I'll sell his teeth to the dentist!"

The woman stared at him in confusion, believing that he may be going a bit overboard." You..."

"What's wrong?" The elderly man yelled in outrage." We'll take his teeth to the dentist and sell it to nobles!" He stood up...only for something to lunge onto his hand." Wah!" The elderly man looked down to see that the thing that captured his hand...

...the supposed dead man he was attempting to steal from." You...You..."

Seeing this caused the two to jump back and fall towards the ground." He...He's still alive!" The elderly man shouted in shock and fear.

"You...You're taking care of me?" The man asked the two." Thank you..." Both theifs looked on in confusion." My wife...My wife and child...Are they alright?"

The elderly man quickly sat up and tried to look innocent." All are dead. But your child is fine(Guess he thinks that I saved his child)."

The man closed his eyes in regret, as tears fell from them though no one could tell due to the falling rain." I wish I could take the place of my wife instead...Luckly, my child survived." He reached into his suit, searching for certain items." I'd like to thank you, but I seem to be robbed off my wallet and ring..." The eldrely men was taken aback by the nobles kindness." My family name's Joestar, thank you for saving my life. Please tell me your name so I can reward your kindness accordingly."

Hearing this caused another wicked smile to appear on the elderly man's face."(Fool...! No harm telling him my name! Hehe...)Kind sir, I'm Dario Brando."

* * *

 **(Location: Town Square)**

The roars of an excited audience echoed through out a town square, as two men who seemed to be guards held the blades of their long katana's to the neck of an older man. The man himself showed no fear, but only gave the two men a wide grin.

 _Once upon a time, there was a great pirate. His name was "Gold Roger". He had conqured every single treasure that existed. His last words before his execution have inspired those that even go beyond the status of a pirate._

"Want my ultimate treasure? It's possible...If you can find the _Dragon._ " Gold Rogers said to the roaring crowd, causing their cheers to rise." _He_ will give them to those who can find them. I have gathered everything in this world and already hidden them in 'that' place."

 _The world...had entered a grand new era._

* * *

 **Cross Epoch**

 **Part I: East Blue**

 **Prologue: Romance Dawn**

* * *

 **And that's the prologue! Welcome to Cross Epoch, a story in which countless souls set out to achieve there ultimate goal. Haha, I know there isn't a lot to talk about in this one prologue, as this was meant to start the story. But I will go into detail regarding the beginning with the Joestar's and Brando's. Though this portion may seem confusing at first, but that certain part of the chapter will become relevant in the future.**

 **So, the story has begun and the journey for the ultimate treasure is underway. We have a grand cruise ahead of us, so comment and let me know what you all think. Until then...See you on the next voyage!**

 _ **Next Chapter: The life of a young monkey tailed teen takes an alternate turn when a female traveler accidentally comes into his very path.**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_


End file.
